


A New Nickname

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [70]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuties, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt that basically asked for Liam to call Mickey "Mickey Mouse" and Ian to find it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Nickname

I hope this is somewhat decent!

Ian could not stop laughing.

Mickey on the other hand was not amused, his cheeks flushing a darker shade than his lover's hair. Liam sat in his chair ahead of them with his goofy smile on, looking over at Mickey.

"Ian, shut the fuck up it's not that fucking funny!" Mickey hissed.

Ian just nodded through his silent wheezing laughter and Mickey shook his head. He keeled over to rest his arms and then his head on the kitchen table as his shoulders shook.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up asshole," he said, rolling his eyes as Ian began to pull himself together. 

"Okay, okay..." he took deep steadying breaths as he calmed down. "That's hilarious," he said.

"It's not that funny," Mickey said.

"Liam you're so funny!" Ian said to him with a big grin.

"Mickey... Mickey, Mickey Mouse!" he said looking over at him.

Ian was immediately laughing again, a stitch in his side and tears in his eyes as Mickey groaned, praying to God none of the other Gallaghers ever heard him say it.

"Your brother is a dick," he said with a small smile for Liam. "Can you say dick?"

"No!" Ian said, still trying to calm his laughter. "Don't teach him that, they'll know it was you!"

"How're they gonna know? Everyone else says it as much as I do."

"Yeah but he's gonna be saying it after 'Mickey Mouse'," and he was off again, in hysterics.

"Laugh now Gallagher, and sleep with one eye fucking open," he said, kicking Ian in the ankle and leaning over to hand Liam the second half of his sandwich.

"Mickey, Mickey," he said, taking a big bite.

Mickey smiled a little to him and Ian just leaned up to kiss him firmly on the cheek.


End file.
